I Only Want You
by ToffeeMuffins
Summary: They were both in the games. Clove didn't want that. Cato didn't want that. He wanted to win, but for Clove to come home too. Nothing will ever be that easy, will it? He only wanted her. She only wanted him. Maybe, they were the real star-crossed lovers of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.
1. Do You Have To Volunteer Cato

** A/N: I'm back with my new story, and it is about Cato and Clove and their journey through the games. Please read and review and mention this to your fanfiction friends so they can read it too!**

* * *

_I could feel them, ripping me apart, chomping on my mud-ridden flesh, diving back for more as I screamed in agony. I could feel eyes on me, two pairs. I slowly twitched my head to the side to see Katniss clutching onto Peeta as they both stared at me. I mouthed the word 'please', and she put Peeta aside, taking the arrow out of his tourniquet and pulling over her bow from behind her back. I squeeze my eyes shut. "I'll be with you soon Clove, soon." I whisper, then I hear a sound of an arrow whistling through the air, and I could just hear the sound of the cannon before the world goes black._

Clove POV

"Mind where you're going Ludwig!" I screeched at Cato as he bumped into me. He was very lucky he didn't end up with a knife in his stomach. "I was about to throw!"

He laughs, hopping onto the bench at the corner of the training centre. I snarl at him.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask, looking over to the uncontrollably laughing Cato.

After he stops laughing, and when he wipes his eyes, he says "You're just so easy to wind up!"

In annoyance, I hurl the knife through the air and it lands a centimetre from his head. He stops smiling and glares at me. He quickly receives it from the wall and throws it back, but it ledges into a wall ages away from me.

"You'll never be as good as me Cato!" I smile cheerfully, packing my bag. It was the reaping day today. Cato was particularly excited. He was planning on volunteering, but it was only if nobody volunteered in the first 5 seconds, he would. Truthfully, I didn't want him to go. He was my best friend, and I had a slight crush on him. I look up from my bag to see him staring at me, with a slight smile. I caught his stare and he quickly looked away.

"Cato." I say.

"Yeah?" he replies, and his face lights up as I walk towards him.

I sigh. "Do you have to volunteer?"

He pushes me away. "Yes Clove, we have been over this. Jahmene and I are in the top 2 in our programme. One of us will volunteer."

"You said if nobody volunteers in the first 5 seconds then you would do it." I desperately plead, trying to make him change his mind.

"Yeah, I guess, but Clove, I said that to calm you, it's my dream to win the games. You know I want to be like my big brother."

"Yes. Brutus. The Victor of the 41st Hunger Games." I say dryly.

He sighs, and pulls me into a hug. I hold back the tears, and then the chimes of the bells go. Luckily, Cato and I were all ready, and we walked down to the reaping, hand in hand.

Cato POV

God I love her so much, especially when she gets angry. I wish she would just realise it. Her dark brown eyes get larger every time she looks at me. She is adorable. I look down at Clove. She is clutching my hand, and swinging it in time with our walking. She looks up at me worriedly as we arrive at the reaping. The last thing I saw her do was shake her head before she went to the girl's side.

"Oh Clove." I whisper as I sign in and walk over to the boys section.

I wait for a while until my friends come over. Tyler, Jahmene and Craig. I used to have a friend called Pollux, but he suddenly disappeared after he confessed a crime of stealing a turkey and some geese from over the fence. It isn't the same without him.

"Hey guys." I smile, slapping them all on the back. Jahmene comes and stands on my left and Tyler on my right, and Craig stands behind me.

"You nervous?" Jahmene asks me. I shake my head.

"Are you planning to volunteer?" I ask Jahmene. Even though he is in the top 2, it is his choice to volunteer, but he will get a beating if he doesn't. It doesn't matter with me, I attend lessons regularly unlike Jahmene.

"Yeah, so are you? Am I correct?"

I sigh. "I don't know yet. Clove is trying to convince me not to, but I want to."

Jahmene slaps me on the back and turns to the front as Priscilla Dotty struts onto the stage. Tyler laughs at her and Craig whispers. "Are you dotty for her?"

I shove him off, chuckling as she begins.

"Welcome, Welcome! District 2, welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games reaping!" Priscilla squeals. She welcomes on the mayor as he says a speech about all of the past victors and he clicks on a remote, sending a screen descending with the capitol logo on it, and then the anthem blares out, probably causing ear problems for 1/3 of District 2. It plays past pictures of the dark days as President Snow speaks. When it finishes, Priscilla come back on, walking over to the girls bowl.

"Ladies first!" She squeals. I don't even have time to wish for Clove's safety when her name is announced.

"Clove Fuhrman."

I stand there, twisting and turning, sweating madly. Not Clove. Not Clove, I tell myself. I squeeze my eyes shut, repeating 'I love you' in my head many times before Priscilla reads out the boys name. Jahmene shakes me. "You need to talk to Clove, volunteer."

I shake my head, my heart pounding ferociously but at the last moment, I shout;

"I volunteer."

* * *

**First chapter done. Don't worry, Cato will get more fierce throughout the games. They will tell each other that they love them soon.**


	2. He Never Really Tells Me Anything

**A/N**:** Hello, Hey, Hi :) I opened my advent calendar today, I didn't even look what I got, I just ate it. Are you doing anything Christmassy lately? I'm rehearsing for a carol service we are doing at school next week! Special shout out to Gracec720! She's is like, my best fanfic buddy, as she is usually online, but as we live in different parts of the world, it's hard to talk, and she does though. She always replies, sometimes straight away or maybe a day, 2 or 3 later, but she's awesome, so please check out her stories! Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Clove POV

Obviously being reaped wasn't enough. Cato volunteered as well. I quickly made my way up the stairs with a smile on my face, don't get me wrong, I was genuinely excited, and stared out into the horizon whilst Cato volunteered. I glared down at Jahmene as Cato lunged forward. He held his hands up in defence like he hadn't done anything, but I saw him whisper to Cato, just before he lunged forward to take the boys place. I turn my head to Cato and he smirks at me, shaking my hand before we get pushed away from each other into the Justice Building. I stumble through the door, and land in a room full of blood red velvet. "Other people's blood." I whisper. I sit around until the door bursts open, and my father, mother, and sister crash into my arms.

"You're gonna win Clove!" My younger sister Rocky screeches delightfully.

"Yeah, bet ya I will." I smile, but I say it for their benefit. If I come home, Cato will be dead.

Rocky skips gleefully around the room whilst my mum grips me.

"Clove, you can do this. You're amazing at knives, you're perfect every time-"

My father pulls my mother back. "She'll be fine." He calms my mother down and crouches down to me

"We want you to be victor. Bring pride to our district." My father tells me in a stern tone. I listen carefully until the peacekeeper takes them out of the room.

They didn't even say 'I love you'.

Cato POV

My brother is a heartless person. Slapping me wasn't the best impression to make as he walks through the door.

"Well, I never knew you'd do it. Never had the guts I suppose." He scowls, walking round the room

I growl. "What do you want? Mentors aren't allowed to see their tributes till later."

He stops pacing and walks back over to me, a frown glued on his face.

"We are family." He hissed in front of my face.

"Where is the rest of it then?" I fire back, shooting him a look. He grabs my face in his hands and pulls my face closer

"Don't get cocky, you may be my brother, but I'm treating you like a normal tribute." He lets go, pinching my skin in the process. I resist the urge to rub it and let him exit the room. As soon as he leaves, I throw the nearest thing next to me, screaming in annoyance.

"I thought brothers were supposed to love each other?" I mutter under my breath, tucking my legs underneath my arms. Then, Jahmene, Tyler and Craig walk into the room and stand in front of me.

"What happened bro?" Jahmene pushes me over so he can sit

"Being bullied by your big brother who is also your mentor, that's what." I sigh.

"Don't let it get you man, when you win these games, he'll be eating out of your hand." Tyler says. I smile at them.

"Where is the Cato gone, who isn't afraid of anything?" Craig asks.

"He's still here, but not as obvious anymore." I answer truthfully. We sit in silence before they have to leave, and then I'm guided out of my room by Priscilla and into the car, and I meet up with Clove.

Brutus POV

I can't help it. He can't help it. Taking my anger out on him is easier than Enobaria. She fights back, and last time I did, I had teeth marks on my wrist for 2 weeks. He absorbs the attention; nobody cares for old Brutus anymore. He volunteered, whereas I was reaped. He's the typical career, and so was I, but he'll have sponsors lining up round the block, because of his piercing blue eyes and shiny blonde hair, unlike me, I had barely any, with jet black hair and freckles exploding all over my face. He angers me so much. I slam the door, storming off down the corridor to meet up with Enobaria. She's talking to Priscilla and when she sees me she quickly points out something in the background which Priscilla turns to see, and then she reaches out for my hand and drags me off. When we arrive at the train, she lets go of me.

"I heard shouting from Cato's room." She asks me, her eyes scanning my face for emotion.

"I hate him." I scowl, turning away from her.

"I agree, he's a bit superior, but he's strong I guess. A good tribute."

Enobaria laughs. I turn to her in astonishment but she quickly drags me round the back of the car as Priscilla walks towards the car with Cato and Clove, posing for each camera that is lining up down the pavement. Cato's smile drops as he sees me, and he quickly turns to Clove, starting a conversation. Enobaria feels the tension and she laughs, making everybody stare at her confused. She dies down eventually as the driver starts the car. Priscilla opens the door and we all climb in, Cato trying to avoid sitting next to me. I don't look at him the whole journey, and we all stay quiet, except Priscilla who babbles on to us, not realizing were not actually answering. When we arrive, Cato grips Clove's hand and they clamber out of the car and stand together for a couple of photos before Priscilla ushers them into the train. I hang behind with Enobaria and she says

"Are they in love?"

I turn to Cato and Clove, and Cato is staring immensely at her, taking in all of her features.

"I don't know. He's never told me, but then again, he never really tells me anything."

* * *

**Yay, chapter 2 finished. I hoped you like Brutus POV, I might do Priscilla's or Enobaria's next time, and maybe further into the story, the careers or Katniss' and Peeta? You review or PM me if you'd like that. Mention it to anybody you know. Thank you, and also, I usually update on Saturdays and Wednesday, and occasionally Sunday. So look out for stuff on those days- **


	3. She's Fantastic At Everything

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is here. Now, I am very sorry that I couldn't update on Sunday, my reason was on my profile. Now I have finished my show, and it was good by the way, except for one dance I had no room so I ended up lying down on someone's arm, I can carry on updating on my days. Enjoy**

* * *

Clove's POV

I can't believe it. As soon as Brutus and Enobaria had scurried off to their rooms, making us be left with Priscilla, he told me about everything. What Brutus did to him, what he still does to him. I look at him in disbelief, but in the back of his eyes, I see sadness. How he stares at me, I know he is pleading me to believe him. I settle down onto the sofa and hug my knees tight. I definitely need to show the careers what I can do, make them afraid of me. I look up to see Cato deep in thought, frown lines itching into his head, when it sharply turns and his eyes lock with mine. We stare for a while before we both burst into a fit of giggles and laughter, and it abruptly ends when our mentors walk into the room, looking coldly at us.

"Priscilla?" Brutus calls out, but keeps his eyes on us

"Yes?" she replies, shuffling forward.

"What have they been doing?"

I roll my eyes. Is he serious? He needs to know what we are doing

Priscilla straightens her skirt and says, "Well, when you left, I just started to phone the-"

"Yeah, Yeah, get to the point!" Enobaria sighs

Priscilla jumps in surprise. "All they have been doing in laughing. They seem to find looking at each other funny."

Enobaria's eyes light up, and she turns to Brutus, who now has a scowl on his face.

She drags two chairs and sits opposite us, studying us carefully, her eyes scanning over us.

"What can you do?" Brutus asks us

"You first." Enobaria points to me

"She's fantastic at everything." Cato butts in, staring at me deeply. Enobaria coughs in the corner, getting everyone's attention

"Nobody asked for your opinion!"

Brutus shakes his head. "Same old, same old."

Cato lunges for him but luckily I quickly pull him back onto the sofa before he explodes. Brutus sniggers under his breath before asking me.

"So, what can you do then?"

"Knives are my strong point. Running I'm quite good at. I can sort of climb, but not high places on thin ledges. Got a good aim, I am alright with a sword-"

"You're good. Cato, what about you?" Enobaria nods, then looks over to Cato.

"Everything, except climbing of course." Cato proudly smirks, eyeing Brutus carefully. Brutus seems to be clenching and unclenching his fists quite often, so I stand up and offer my hand to Cato.

"Are you finished with us?"

Enobaria begins but Cato cuts in

"Yes? Good. Let's go Clove." He says, taking my hand and pulling himself up, and he leads us out of the hall.

God he is so sweet, charming and confident. He is really handsome. I wish he realized I'd like to be more than friends.

Cato POV

When she swishes her hair back and forth, it makes her look adorable. We walk through the door and shut it, and Clove dives onto the bed and flings her arms and legs out wide, spreading herself all over the bed. I come and sit on her back, making her groan and attempt to push me off her, but she can't, so I just sit there laughing at she groans at my weight.

"Get off me!" She pleads, and when I get off her, a gasp of air releases her mouth. I laugh before I place myself down by her bed and she gathers herself together, sitting upright against the headboard.

"Clove, there is something I want to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?" Clove asks eagerly.

"Well-" I begin, but get cut off by Brutus storming into my room.

"Clove, out." He demands

Her mouth opens and closes like a goldfish. "No."

He steps forward and my immediate reaction is to dive in front of her, receiving the blow of the slap which was for Clove. When I clutch my cheek, he doesn't seem too fussed about it and he continues to glare daggers at Clove.

"Are you okay?" Clove asks concerned, placing her hand on my red cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave before you get hurt."

"I'm sorry." She says, standing up

"It doesn't matter, I'll catch up with you later." I say, looking at the floor.

"Enobaria wants to talk to you, because you barged out earlier. She's in the lounge." Brutus sighs, shooing Clove out.

When he closes the door, he steps forward.

"What are you playing at, boy?"

I roll my eyes, looking away.

"I said, what are you playing at boy?" He spits in my face.

"Nothing!" I shot back, becoming annoyed

He clutches his face in his hands and whispers.

"What about the girl."

"What about her?" I ask worriedly

"What do you feel for her." He says, louder.

I stay quiet, avoiding the question.

"Well? Answer me."

"I love her." I shout at Brutus, who narrows his eyes at me.

Little did I know, Clove was standing right outside my door.

* * *

**DUH, DUH, DUHHH! Well, you'll be eagerly be waiting for the next chapter, that maybe will be up this weekend. Now I want to tell you guys something. I'm really happy that you are still reviewing on this, and I'm not the one to nag, but only my friends, and some other occasional member review. I'm not being ungrateful, believe me! I see some people with HUNDREDS of reviews who are unhappy with 20 reviews a day! I haven't even got 20 reviews yet, and this story has been up for 2 weeks! Maybe, if you have the time, just drop a note of such, I don't mind, honestly, if you don't, but if I get some more, your willpower and encouragement will keep me writing. Thank you for listening to my long, long nag. Please, please keep reviewing**


	4. Careers Can't Love

**A/N: Hey! It's nearly Christmas! I hope you all have a lovely time, as I probably won't talk to you until New Years Eve at the maximum. I'm updating today as I am Crimbo dinner shopping tomorrow. Now go, enjoy, read!**

* * *

Clove's POV

You learn something new every day. That's what my teacher, Miss Piper, told us all on the dreadful day Pollux disappeared. I had to comfort Cato all day. I never cry, and on that day, I was nearly reduced to tears. I shake my head at the memory and quickly dash into a nearby room as Brutus drags Cato out and shoves him into the lounge room. I can't believe it. Cato actually has feelings for me; my mind was not playing tricks on me then. I look around my new hiding place to find this is my room, and I start rooting through the draws for some new clothes to wear, as I'm still wearing my reaping clothes. Suddenly, I feel a rush of adrenaline and I start to squeal, jump around and become excited. I'm not actually sure because of what. Maybe the games or that Cato actually loves me, I don't know, but I huddle up in a ball on the middle of my bed and rock around, laughing hysterically until I fall asleep.

Cato's POV

"You're a career!" Brutus shouts, pacing the lounge, fiddling with his hands and occasionally bundling his hands into fists. "Careers can't love!" Brutus slowly stretches out the word love, unaware of Enobaria, Priscilla and a servant that are watching, bewildered. I wrestle my way out of his grip and plonk myself down on the sofa, sniggering quietly to myself at Brutus.

"What's going on here?" Enobaria stands up, holding her hands at either side of her body

"He, this useless piece of dirt," Brutus pants heavily "LOVES THAT… THING!"

I lunge out, scratching his face. "I'm not useless! I can do so much more than you could at this time, and by the way, Clove is a human being." I pause, walking forward, smirking. "A pretty one too."

Brutus' POV

That's it, I can't take this anymore. Everything I do is to protect him. He can't love. He will make it far in the games, and then Clove will take his attention away from the goal, and before you know it, someone has already reached it and took the key, unlocked the door and locked you inside. As much as I hate him, a little part of me wants him to win it. My anger takes over me, and I tackle him to the floor, knocking over glasses and vases, and he fights back, turning it into a full blown brawl.

Priscilla POV

It's quite awful watching a mentor get into a fight, but even more when it's his brother. They really do despise each other, as they are rolling on the floor, clawing at each other. I sit there, until Enobaria shouts at me sternly to help. I quickly stumble over broken vases and glasses and pull up Cato, dragging him over to the other side of the room.

"Everybody, we need to calm down!" I say, looking round the wrecked room.

Cato nods, shrugging my hand off his shoulder. He avoids Brutus' gaze, picks up a vase and places a lone flower back in it, and walks out the room. I call after him; "Dinner at 7 sharp!"

Cato's POV

No words can describe at what I am feeling now. I need to see Clove, so I walk down the corridor, ignoring Enobaria's attempts at calming down a screeching Brutus, and Priscilla's dinner call, and I finally open the door, to see her bundled up in a ball, fast asleep. She stirs, and wakes up to see my face hovering over hers. She squeals, crawling backwards. Rubbing her eyes, she yawns and pats a spot next to her. I walk over and sit down, swinging my legs onto the bed. She looks at my bloodstained hands.

"What did I miss?" She chuckles.

I explain, and she listens in great detail. Then, she leans forwards and kisses me on the lips. I return it, and then she pulls away, laughing at the grin which has spread onto my face.

"I heard you say that you loved me earlier."

I go red and hide my face in my hands

"Don't worry. I love me too." She laughs, clutching her stomach

I slap her playfully, and then she admits "You may want to know that I also love you."

Clove's POV

I'm not one of those people who naturally make people happy, but inside, I feel delighted that it was genuine love he felt for me. The clock struck 7, and I took his bloody hand in mine, and we walked down to the dining room together, opened the door and sat down, ignoring the stares from everybody in the room.

"Hey guys." I say, nodding at everybody. Cato bursts out laughing at the awkward silence, and then everybody joins in, except Brutus, who sits there with a permanent scowl on his face. Our meal comes around, and we eat in silence until Priscilla announces the reapings are being broadcasted in 10 minutes, so she forces us to hurry up and then she takes us to the lounge, where Brutus' and Cato's faces drop in shock at the cleanliness.

"It was always this clean." I say, puzzled. I receive a laugh from Enobaria, who shakes her head at me.

Cato and I sit down next to each other and watch the reapings. District 1 seems to be alright.

"Yeah, okay, they are in with us." Cato decides.

All of the other reapings are all normal, except a red-headed girl from 5 who looks like a fox and a well built boy and a small, delicate girl from 11. District 12 comes on, and Enobaria says;

"Turn it off, they're weak."

Cato reaches for the remote but I stop him, as a little girl called Primrose gets reaped.

"Easy." I say, but I eat up my own words as a brown haired girl steps out, shouting "I volunteer!"

My mouth drops open, as well as Cato's, as she takes her place, and the boy gets reaped, and he seems to be pretty strong as well. Caesar announces that was 12's very first volunteer, and then he wishes us good-night. The TV automatically switches off and we listen to the crackle of the wires until Cato speaks up.

"Well, that was interesting." He laughs.

* * *

**_Yay! They have declared their love for each other, how sweet. This chapter was pretty fierce. I wish you a merry Christmas, and a hap-pyyyyyy new year! _Deck the halls with boughs of holly, falalalala, jingle, jingle bellllsss!**


	5. Give Me A Break

** A/N: Whey! I'm back! I hope you had a lovely festive period, and now it's back to normal. Well, the Mayans were wrong, as we are now in 2013! 2012 lasted for about 3 months, it went so quick. Now go, read!**

* * *

Clove's POV

"Ugh." I moan, slapping my lips together, trying to get rid of the morning taste. I shuffle up my bed and lean against the headboard. I think about yesterday, when Cato admitted his love for me. I smile to myself. I couldn't believe it. Then my memory flickers to his bloody hand, and about the fight he described to me in great detail. I needn't worry though, Cato is a brave, strong guy and that is just a minor injury to him.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, and it makes me jump, banging my head against the headboard. I rub it, sucking through my gritted teeth.

"What?" I screech angrily. A squeal and the tapping of high heels let me know Priscilla knocked. After a few seconds, she knocks again.

"Priscilla," I sigh.

"Yes?" A meek voice comes from behind the door.

"Tell me what you are going to say." I reply, scrabbling around for a bobble.

"Well, breakfast is in half an hour, and after that we will be arriving at the capitol." She pauses, and then continues. "Oh, and Cato wants to see you."

I quickly pull my hair back into a bobble and run to the door.

"He does? When, where?"

Priscilla laughs. "He said at breakfast."

I realize what she said, and then I sarcastically laugh at her. She walks away, and then I begin to scowl, as I head over to the bathroom.

Cato's POV

I quickly rush into the shower, as I was becoming cold. There were hundreds of buttons, so I randomly press a couple, hoping for the best, when a big dollop of foam lands on me, then a burning sensation runs down my back as the foam starts to melt, turning me into a red, burnt person. I sigh in frustration, as I try to rub it off me, but it won't come off. I read all of the buttons desperately until I find one that says

'Foam remover'

Smiling to myself triumphantly, I press it and cold water collides with my red self, sizzling at the collision. It felt so nice, until I had a knock at the door. I freeze, press the off button and dash out of the shower, wrap a towel round myself and answer the door.

"What?"

"Oh you said that so much like Clove!" she chuckles.

I immediately open the door, and she jumps back.

"You said Clove."

"Well, I did. I told her the message."

"What did she do?"

"I don't know, she didn't open the door."

"She didn't open the door? So she just stood talking to you through a closed door?"

"Exactly."

I shake my head. "Okay Priscilla. Bye."

I shut the door on her; pause, and then I open it again

"How did you get in here? You can only get in here through my room?"

She looks down at her feet, and shuffles nervously

"You came through my room! It's supposed to be private."

"I'm sorry! I'd thought you'd want to know!"

I sigh. "It's fine. How many minutes till breakfast?"

"Ten."

I nod, then I shut the door on her, waving her bye. I roll my eyes and go and step on the bath mat, which triggers me and sends up air, drying me in a matter of seconds. I grab my towel from the side, wrap it round me and walk out, running over to the clothes closet, picking up some black pants, white button up top and some underwear and socks. I dress quickly, and dash over to the dressing table, scrabble around for some gel, and I spike up my hair. Checking the clock, I run to the sink, wash off the remaining gel and go and get some patent leather shoes, tie them quickly and I switch off the lights, check my appearance, and walk out. This beauty isn't just for Clove, you know. I do need sponsors.

Enobaria's POV

I arrive at the breakfast table, seeming to be the first one there. I do a victory dance, as I'm usually always late, when I'm interrupted with a hysterical Brutus. I glare at him, but he ignores it, still chuckling away to himself. I show my teeth to him, and pin him up against the wall, but I can't get angry at him as I saw myself in the mirror and to admit, I looked pretty funny dancing. Letting go of him, he covers his mouth with the back of his hand and sits down opposite me. I start chuckling quietly to myself, until Brutus starts to talk.

"What do you think we're going to have to do to Cato? He's pretty love struck. Cupid had to come now."

I shrug. "I was love struck too."

"Yeah, but you killed your love!"

I roll my eyes. "I fell out of love with him. Cato will do that."

"How did you fall out of love then?" Brutus leans forward, his head resting on the palm of his hand.

"He was all sweet and charming with me at first, but when we got into the games, he changed, and threatened to kill me any time I spoke up. I guess I killed him; I didn't want a boyfriend that threatened to kill me if I spoke up. Anyways, it's highly unlikely I would have become his girlfriend; he had all of the career girls fawning over him. Anyways, you should've known that Brutus. You were one of my mentors!"

Brutus nods, and begins to talk, but shuts up and leans back as Cato walks through the door.

Brutus' POV

I lean back, and watch Cato walk through the door, and sit down on a chair with a space either side of it. Obviously for Clove. He catches my eyes, and looks away to the door, waiting for Clove to come in. He turns around and slumps back on his chair, waiting for Clove. I lean over the table, smirking.

"How's Lovey-dovey Cato?"

He scowls at me.

"Where's Clove? Oh, maybe she doesn't love you anymore."

Enobaria gives me a questioning look, but I ignore it.

"Oh give me a break Brutus. Get a life." Cato shoots back, glaring daggers at me.

I laugh, sitting back on my chair whilst Clove and Priscilla walk in.

Clove smiles at Cato as he gets up and pulls out a chair. I turn over and pretend to gag. Enobaria watches me and raises her eyebrows.

When we all sit down, a couple of avox's put plates down onto the table and lift the platters. I rub my hands together at the sight of eggs, toast, bacon and beans. They then go away and come back with a basket of rolls, and a big bowl of fruit salad. Another avox places bowls in front of us, bows her head and walks away to the corner. We all dig in, leaving no room for conversation, and we pull away, bowls and plates empty and our stomach's full. We sit in silent for a minute until the train screeches to a halt and Priscilla leaps up, drags Cato and Clove out of their seats and push them to the window.

"Wow." Clove says, her nose squashing up to the window

"Do you like it then?" Priscilla asks. Clove pulls her nose away and nods.

"These magnificent buildings, these colourful people, these fantastic gadgets, are all part of the capitol."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'm sorry I didn't get to update earlier, but never mind, it is here now!**


	6. He Is Gonna Be A Heartbreaker

**A/N: Hi everybody! We're well back into the routine of school. Well, my routine is wake up, sit on the computer, play music, check my fanfiction mail and ratings, check for new updates, eat breakfast, continue with reading and listening to music, go upstairs, change to uniform, brush my teeth, go downstairs, continue with reading and listening to music, do my hair at last minute and go. Well, my life consists of music a lot. I probably can't live without it. Now go, enjoy!**

* * *

Clove's POV

"Well no chiz." I mutter, rolling my eyes at the giddy Priscilla.

"What is chiz?" Cato asked puzzled, turning to my side.

"I heard it was a German sausage about 200 years ago."

"Germany is called Stadia now; right?" Cato smiles.

I nod, turning back to the window. Lots of colourful people gather at the barriers, waving and screeching our names. I move backwards from the window in bewilderment, and sit down on a chair. I watch Cato glare at them fiercely. I chuckle quietly. They don't understand that he doesn't want to be known as the cheerful career boy who doesn't take the games seriously. He wants to be known as Cato, they boy who wins. Of course, he wants sponsors. Who wouldn't, but he isn't going to change for them. They get what they are given, and that is a cold, hard, unforgiving teenager. He's different with me though. It's like all of that vanishes into thin air, and he is replaced with a kind, sweet boy instead. Priscilla claps her hands to get our attention.

"Ok. We are getting off in a minute, and I'm going to tell you what's happening now. Well-"

Brutus cuts in. "This is our job Priscilla."

Priscilla tries to start again but Brutus begins

"Cato, Clove. When we arrive, you will be escorted to your makeover rooms in the remake centre. Trust me, you won't enjoy what they do to you, but let them do it. Then, you will get ready for the tribute parade which we will accompany you for before it starts. Both of you got that?"

I pause, and then nod, thinking about the thing I might not enjoy.

"What will actually happen?"

Enobaria begins but gets interrupted by Priscilla.

"Not now! We need to go. Cato, you see that gap?"

Cato nods.

"Well, just walk down there until you get to the entrance which there will be 2 peacekeepers waiting to escort you."

"What If they aren't there yet?" I ask curiously

"Sometimes they might be delayed, but just hang on there. They'll arrive."

"What happens with all of the other districts?" I ask again.

"The interview is in 3 hours. In about 10 minutes, district 3 will arrive and so on until district 12 arrives. You might be waiting after you change for district 12 to be ready."

_Stupid Katniss Everdeen. _I think. _She'll probably be the one who is causing the wait. I bet she has been crying her eyes out to her little sister. She's chose a bad year to volunteer. Cato and I are playing this game._

I snap out of my thoughts as Cato gets off the train. I wait a couple of seconds, unsure what to do, until Priscilla hisses in my ear.

"Move!"

I look over my shoulder startled, to see her waving her arms forward. Stepping forward, I smile, portraying the excited girl that was at the reaping. I burst out laughing at the people who are desperately trying to reach me. Cato and I have different ways of expressing excitement. I get all giddy and smile, but Cato usually smirks. He turns around to me, smirks and waves to the crowd. They all go crazy when he looks at them. I look behind me to see Priscilla and Brutus walking behind me, and Enobaria stepping off the train. Cato arrives at the entrance, and hovers around, waiting for me to catch up. Running to the door, I see Priscilla, Enobaria and Brutus branch off somewhere else, following a path that leads to a massive 13 storey building. I read the plaque on the wall, which tells me this building is the remake centre, and the one next door is the training centre. I ignore Cato's pulling and read on, him eventually joining me as we wait for the peacekeepers.

"Hey, look! Next door has 13 floors, 12 floors for each district and a basement for training."

Cato nods, and points to a tunnel joining them together.

"Do you think we have to walk through that to get to the centre?" I ask him

He nods. "My friend Harrison, you know, the victor?"

I nod.

"He told me you walk through there into a large space with a couple of elevators which take us up to our designated floor."

Smiling, Cato pulls my arm and I look to see the two peacekeepers signalling us to follow them. I step inside the building and run along, trying to catch them up. They abruptly stop, grab my arm and push me to the door.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Cato sternly says. I rub my arm as he carries on down the corridor.

Cato's POV

God they are rough. Throwing Clove at the door wasn't very nice. Aren't they supposed to look after us, not damage us any more than we already have? I look over my shoulder to see Clove being pulled in the door by some squealing women. I laugh as she looks horrified. I suddenly crash into the peacekeepers and run through the door before they could catch me. I turn around to see a bunch of women giggling.

"Cato!" One squeals.

I crash back into the door startled, and I look around the room a bit better. I am in an average sized room, with a table in the middle of it, with a blue cloth draped over it. Lots of boxes are stuffed underneath it, and there is a walk in closet on the right wall of the room, and a dressing table and changing room on the left. Immediately, I'm spun around, poked, prodded and nipped. Wincing at each pull, I growl. They leap back.

"Who are you?" I ask

One woman with electric blue hair steps forward. "I'm Electra, this is Miley, and this is Amazone. We are your prep team! Your stylist, Rico, will be coming in after we have finished with you."

I slowly nod, and they request me to get undressed.

"Like, proper undressed?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. Now there is a changing room over there which you can use if you wish, but you won't have any clothes on when we remake you." Electra speaks.

I gulp, and edge my way over to the changing room. When I've securely locked myself in, I shout sarcastically over the door,

" Am I supposed to walk out stark naked?"

"Yes!" Electra replies. Obviously they don't understand sarcasm. Turning around, I shove off my jacket and begin to undress but stop when I see my reflection. I have bruises and cuts running all the way up my arms. These aren't from Electra and co, these are from Brutus.

I sit in silence for a while, thinking deep until I hear Miley whisper.

"He is gonna be a heartbreaker one day. Did you see those eyes?"

I edge towards the door and lean against it, desperate to hear more.

"Yes. Isn't he gorgeous? I'd totally go for him if I weren't dating Todd." Electra laughs.

"It's sooo weird that Todd is a stylist and you're part of a prep team, don't you agree Amazone?" Miley asks Amazone.

I pretend to gag at the thought of dating Electra. Clove is my one and only. A thought suddenly occurs into my head. _Clove can't come out if I go in and win._ I hide my head in my hands at the terrible mistake I decided. The prep teams conversation starts again so I choke back the tears and listen once more.

"Shame though he's up at 11. He'd fit so much more down at the good end."

"Yeah." Sighs Electra. "Anyways, let's get prepared for Cato."

On that note, I quickly strip off and place my clothes in a pile. I search around the room for something to cover me up and see a blue robe. I wrap it round me and walk out, bracing myself for the pain to come.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. I'm doing the aftermath of the pampering and the tribute parade in the next chapter. I put a little bit of emotional Cato in today. He's only just realized that he and Clove can't get together. Awh :( *pouts sadly***

**Read and review guys, read and review.**


	7. She's Like A Gorilla

**A/N: Hey guys. I am aching so much today! Yesterday, I had cheerleading practice, and I did a split lift, where I am held in the air in the splits, and today I woke up and my thighs and the lower area of my back are killing me! I had also been asked to compete in an athletics competion, but I refused as it was at 9am! I need my sleep. Luckily my hands are fine. Now go, read!**

* * *

Clove's POV

I never knew I had that much hair on my body. I swear, they used a whole roll of wax on me. They even claimed they needed more, and Floss' exact words were,

"She's like a gorilla!"

At that moment, they were all very lucky I couldn't move otherwise they would all have a black eye. My prep team, which consisted of three females, Floss, Coco and Trident, scuttled around the room, tidying everything up, whilst I lay on a table, stark naked and uncomfortable. After wriggling around for a while, I finally got in a comfortable position where nowhere was throbbing painfully. I believed I could stand this waxing, but believe me, I once got pierced with a knife through my hand, and this pain nearly compared to that and that pain had nothing come close to it, until now. I slowly turn my head to see Trident dash across the room to the door and exit it, with the other two following closely behind. Struggling, I sit up and yell,

"Where you going?"

After a few seconds, Trident's head pops from behind the door.

"Candy is coming now."

I pull a puzzled face. "Who the heck is Candy?"

"Your stylist. Now please relax, she doesn't like stressed tributes."

Trident finishes, closes the door and dashes off, the sound of her shoes echoing in the long corridor. I sigh, fall back onto the hard table and stare into space. Just as I feel myself nod off, a loud slam awakens me and I sit straight up, forgetting about my waxing aftermath. Hissing, I see a figure walk through the door, and I immediately cover myself up. She laughs, and throws me a robe.

"Stand up."

I slowly stand up, and she walks around me.

"You're strong, correct?"

I nod, as she continues to circle me.

"Ok, just to let you know, you are fine. Average weight, just a little bit small. Oh, and the swelling goes down soon." She mentions, obviously seeing my displeasured face.

"You can put on your robe now."

I quickly shove it on my body, and tie it, feeling relieved to be covered.

"Are you Candy?" I ask

"Yes I am, and you're Clove. Your mentors have told me a lot about you."

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"I have just been speaking to them. They told me what they know about you, but Brutus told me a little bit more about your private life." She explains, wiggling her eyebrows.

I raise my eyebrows, daring her to continue but she walks away to the closet at the corner of the room, shuffling through the railing.

"Are those all mine?"

"Nope. This one is yours." She laughs, pulling out a black bag.

"I'm wearing a black bag. Lovely!" I smirk, taking the bag from her. She hesitates, and then throws it to me. I stagger back.

"We're gonna get on like a house on fire. Don't you agree?" she fires back, glaring at me. I put my hands up in mock defence and fling the outfit over my shoulder.

"Be careful with that!"

"Where do I change?" I ask her, looking around the room.

She silently points to a door in the opposite corner, and I trudge over to it, silently cursing Candy.

I enter the small room, lock the door and sit down on the bench. _I bet Cato doesn't get bags of clothing thrown at him and his stylist doesn't glare at him. _I think. _Someone bet me that Cato has a prep team full of girls and a boy stylist, and what do I get stuck with? 4 highly impatient females._

I unzip the bag next to me and I gasp. It is a gold turtle neck vest with ruffles going up to my neck, a golden pleated skirt with a golden belt and a golden roman headpiece. I hear Candy snigger from outside, but I ignore it as I slip on the outfit. When it is all on, I twist and turn, looking at myself in the mirror until Candy calls me out. I walk out in my barefeet and present myself. She nods in approval and hands me some golden studded lace up boots to put on.

"Quickly, we need to go!"

I lace them and jump up, eager to go. Candy circles me and opens the door, wafting her hands in the way of the exit. I walk out, wait for Candy as she closes the door, and I follow her down the long corridor.

Cato's POV

"Come on Cato! We need to go… NOW!" Rico shouts over the door. I growl as I attempt to fit the headpiece on me. Everything else fits fine. The circle neck ruffled golden top, a golden kilt with shorts underneath and a golden belt.

"It's this stupid headpiece. It won't fit!" I shout in irritation. After one last final heave, it fits on.

"Yes!" I whisper. I swing the wings backwards and button up my boots and walk out.

Rico looks up and down and nods.

"You ready now?" He laughs. I smirk and nod back, as he opens the door. I quickly get excited as I get to see Clove. _She probably looks gorgeous! _I think to myself. Rico grabs my arm and leads me down the corridor. I try to prise myself from his tight grip but I fail. _Lord he's strong! _

Suddenly, we burst through two sets of double doors and arrive in a large open space with 12 chariots set in a line. I'm dragged down to the district 2 chariot and we meet up with Clove's stylist Candy. They hug for a long time and I look around for Clove to see her watching the TV which is on the wall. I look around to see everybody filing in and getting ready. I silently creep over to her and wrap my arms around her. She wriggles out of it, and squirms until she sees me. I act all sad and depressed, but it makes her get the giggles and she hugs me back.

"You look gorgeous you know?" I whisper in her ear.

"You too." She replies, pulling away from the hug. "Handsome, not gorgeous."

We both laugh, and we are suddenly dragged over to out chariot.

Candy grips me and starts to fix my outfit. Clove glares at her fiercely. I sort of sense some kind of awkwardness between them. I whip my head between them and brush Candy away. She gives me a puzzled expression but Clove has to bite her cheeks to contain her laughter. The trumpets blare and I pull up Clove and she stands next to me, grasping my hand.

"Right. You need to make an impression." Brutus says to us, as he and Enobaria walks down to us.

"Smile, wave, whatever. Let them know who you are." Enobaria adds as they join us.

"Let's get going." Brutus tugs on Enobaria's arm and leads them up a stairway leading to the stylist and mentor balcony.

"Be good. Stay good-looking." Candy waves at us as she walks up the stairs

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games Chariot Parade. Please will everybody take their places, the parade will start in a minute." Caesar Flickerman announces.

"Good luck." Rico nods at us as he dashes up the mentor stairs. Instantly, the chariot lurches forwards and we are taken into a large indoor avenue called the avenue of the tributes. Screams and shouts are heard from all around as I remove my hand from clove's grasp and wave, smiling my signature smirk at the audience. Some even faint, and I think we are the reason why, until 12 rolls out, and they are on fire! _What? How are they on fire? That's impossible!_ I look at Clove and she looks shocked and horrified. I strain my neck before I realise that there is a screen above our heads, which I nudge Clove to show it to her, and we both look up to see Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark grasping hands and holding them high above their head. I scowl as we arrive at the circle and we wait for the other districts to arrive. Once 12's fire has been automatically extinguished, President Snow begins his speech.

"Tributes, welcome! We welcome you! We salute your courage and your sacrifice, and always remember, may the odds be ever in your favour!" he finishes, bows and walks back to his seat. I glance over my shoulder to see Katniss admiring the rose she caught and Peeta his looking at her, with a look in his eyes, which looks familiar. Love.

I snap my head back to my mentors and stylists running towards us as we roll into the training centre. I step off, furious with district 12, and I see Clove seems to be too. _How dare they steal all of the sponsors from us! If we set ourselves on fire, we would have sponsors, hundreds of them_. Annoyed, I ignore all of the compliments and gushing people say to us and I become fixed on Katniss Everdeen. She is talking to their mentor Haymitch. _Ha! They both have to share a mentor! _I think. Abruptly, their conversation ends as Haymitch catches my glance and they all turn. I glare even more, and she seems to return it. _That's it. Fire girl, you're going down._

* * *

**Ahey! Cato is getting jealous. He hasn't even seen what she can do yet. Hope you enjoyed it. Did anybody pick up on the link to Hannalise is Our New Games: The World? **

"**Are those all mine?"**

**Hannalise said that, and so did Clove! Whoever noticed that, you are an ambitious reader! Just keeping reading, just keep reviewing, just keep reading, reviewing, and reading!**


	8. You're Definitely The One For Me

**A/N: Hey guys! You are all lucky! I updated a day early, as I thought it was wednesday. This time last month I was at a dress rehearsal for my show! Time goes so fast. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Clove's POV

I can't believe it! I can't believe her! She was on fire! How is that possible? I walk over to Cato who seems to be in the middle of glaring match with Katniss. I stand beside him for a moment, scowl at her and Peeta, and drag Cato away.

"You've made an enemy." I whisper to Cato

"We've made an enemy." Cato replies. I stop short.

"What do you mean?" I ask, fiddling with my fingers.

Cato turns around and looks at me strangely. "You're joining the careers, right?"

I nod vigorously

"Well any enemy of mine is an enemy of the careers." Cato mutters. I catch up to him. "How could you be that oblivious?"

I elbow him in the side. "Shut up!"

His serious face drops and he starts to laugh as we arrive back at our chariot.

"You ready now?" Brutus asks us, eyeing us carefully.

I hesitate, take one last glance at Katniss and nod. Cato scowls and nods after me. Enobaria raises her eyebrows at us but shakes her head, leading the way to the training centre. When we pass district 12's chariot, I make sure to ignore them and pretend to start chatting to Cato, who seems distracted by them. I roll my eyes and run ahead, leaving Cato behind with Rico and Candy. We arrive in a massive hall, with a couple of elevators at the back of it. Some people are just stood there chatting, whilst others are waiting for elevators. I feel someone tap me on the back and see it is Candy.

"What?" I hiss

"You've got yourself a cutie there." Candy says, licking her lips.

I pull back, feeling disgusted. "Yeah, I have, thanks for noticing."

"Are you together then?" Candy asks me as we queue up for the elevator.

I hesitate. _If I tell her we are, she'll leave me alone, but what If Cato finds out, and falls out of love with me? _I think.

"No." I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Stepping into the elevator, Cato brushes past Candy and stands next to me. I hear Candy chuckle in the background as she steps into the elevator. Brutus punches the number '2' button and the clear, crystal white doors shut and it zooms up, the sides being clear so you can watch out of the window. I squish my face up to the glass and watch the crazy capitol citizens shrink before my eyes before I'm yanked out by Enobaria. I shrug her off and look at my surroundings.

"Whoa." I breathe.

Crystal chandeliers dangle from the ceiling, and snow white fur rugs are dotted around the room. Deathly black sofa's and white cushions, and shiny gold table lamps with decorated patterns. A transparent table with green chairs placed around it take their place in the gorgeous room. I stroke the table and lamps and look at Cato in awe. He seems to be smiling, something that he doesn't do very often.

"Guys, go and wash up and change and then come back to the lounge where we will watch the recaps of the parade, okay?" Enobaria tells us.

"Clove, your room is on the right hand side, and Cato yours is on the left, down that corridor." Brutus adds, pointing to the corridor to the right. I run off to my room when Cato stops me outside my door.

"Meet me on the balcony after dinner."

"There's a balcony?"

"Brutus told me. Promise you'll come?"

"Promise." I smile at him. I open the door and launch onto my bed. I lie in deep thought, until I realize I'm supposed to of met them in the lounge. I quickly wash my face and stick on a red top and black leggings with some lace up pumps and I run down the corridor, tying my hair up into a loose bun.

"Finally, she decided to turn up!" Brutus mutters.

"Where were you? We've been waiting for 5 minutes."

I duck my head. "Sorry, just…..thinking."

Cato's POV

Clove comes charging down the corridor and skids to a halt when she nearly topples over the sofa.

"Finally, she decided to turn up!" Brutus mutters.

"Where were you? We've been waiting for 5 minutes"

She replies. "Sorry, just thinking."

I laugh quietly, and shuffle up so she can sit down. She launches herself onto the sofa and sinks into it. Clove sinking into a sofa sets me off in hysterics, and Brutus had to push me to shut up.

"It's starting, so shut your mouth!" Brutus hisses at me.

I roll my eyes and divert my eyes to the screen, where district 1 roll out in a pink feathery outfit with a silver bottom half. That's when we roll out, waving to the crowd and smiling. I have to admit, we looked pretty good, but district 12 blew everyone out of the water when they roll out, grasping hands in the air, waving and smiling, and being on fire. I sigh at how many people faint when Katniss blows a kiss in a direction, and receives a dozen roses thrown at her. She picks one up from the floor of the chariot and lifts it up it the air, making the audience scream even louder. We roll into the circle and wait whilst all of the other districts file in. As soon as 12 arrive at the circle and their fire goes out, President Snow begins his speech. He completes it, and we go into the training centre, and it cuts to Claudius Templesmith talking about the games. Enobaria switches the tv off, and walks over to the dining area

"Anybody coming?" she smirks as we all get up to follow her. We sit down and an avox comes over and serves our food, which was lamb stew with dried plums. The sweetness of the plum and the savouriness of the lamb mix well, as we all finish the dish quickly.

"Can you excuse me and Clove?"

Brutus whips his head between us, and eventually nods. Clove stands up after me and I lead her to the balcony.

I pull the curtains and open the door, which Clove and I go through, and then I lock it.

I sit down on a bench and Clove sits next to me, and we sit in silence, until I speak up.

"Clove, I really, really like you, like, like like you."

Clove chuckles.

"I like like you too."

I stare into her chocolate brown eyes and she stares into my blue ones, and we both move for a kiss. Once my lips touch her gentle, soft ones, sparks immediately burst out.

"You're definitely the one for me." I whisper

* * *

**YAY! CLATO! I made them kiss. I bet you were all waiting for that! Read and review please!**


	9. You're No Mentor Of Mine

**A/N: Hi guys! I don't really have much to say this week, so here you go**

* * *

Clove's POV

I awake roughly to the sound of knocking. "What!" I screech, squashing the pillow over my head.

"Up, Up, Up! It's a busy day!" Priscilla squeals from the other side of the door.

I roll onto my back and look at the alarm clock. It read 8:30

"At this time in the morning!" I whine, sitting up.

"It is training today; now get up so I can give you the uniform."

I shoot out of bed and open the door.

"Well that was quick!" Priscilla laughs, astonished. She hands me a stretchy top and leggings with the number '2' sewn onto them. I rub my eyes and yawn, undressing and putting on the new outfit. I walk out of the room, to be tackled by Cato.

"Oh my god man! What do you want?" I shout, shrugging him off me. Cato laughs at my feeble attempts and kisses my lips, only to be interrupted by Enobaria.

"Yes!" Is all she can manage to say before we both chase her down the corridor. She races to Brutus, with us at her tails. Brutus comes walking out of his room and crashes straight into Enobaria. As they both sit on the floor, we slowly try to sneak away but with fail, we get spotted.

"They, they were kissing!" Enobaria pants. Brutus sharply looks at Cato and he leaps up and pins him against the wall.

"You will not, and I repeat, will not, couple with her."

Cato's eyes flash with anger. "It's not up to you what I do."

Brutus pushes his elbow into Cato's neck a little bit further, and he starts to go red.

I leap forward but get dragged back by Enobaria. I try to release myself from her grip but she keeps me tightly secured between her arms.

"It is, my brother. I decide whether you live or not, and you will not couple with her."

Cato squirms under his grip. He releases, and he gasps for air. I run towards him and pull him up.

"You're no mentor of mine. Nobody, and I mean, nobody, would do that to a tribute." I scowl at Brutus. "Come on Cato, let's get breakfast."

I hold his hand and walk away from the scene, ignoring Brutus and Enobaria. As soon as we leave the corridor, Cato gives me a massive hug.

"What's that for?" I chuckle.

"Just for having my back. I'm starving." He says, pulling me along. I laugh as he overtakes me, and throws me onto the sofa.

"I will serve you the food, my highness. What would you like?"

"I'll have the fruit cup please!" I mock him

"I'll be back with it in a minute." He bows and runs off to the dining table, cutting and shoving different fruits in a bowl

I laugh at his attempts of serving breakfast. He walks back over to me as if that didn't happen and hands me a spoon and plonks down next to me.

"Let's share!" he squeals. He reveals a second spoon and he puts the fruit cup in the middle of us, and we both dig in. When we are just about to finish, Priscilla storms up to us.

"Where were you? You were supposed to meet us at the dining table."

"That one?" I ask, with my mouth full.

Priscilla tuts. "Manners! No, the other one next door. Anyways, training starts in 10 minutes."

I leap up, swallow my fruit and drag Cato to the elevator. "Come on, let's go!"

We manage to shut the elevator doors before Priscilla gets in, as she charges to the elevator.

Laughing, Cato gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before we separate and walk into the training centre.

"Whoa." I breathe, looking at the racks of shiny weapons, itching to start using them. The head instructor claps to get out attention as the district 12 tributes walk in.

Cato's POV

I glare at Katniss as she walks in. She quickly glances my way, but turns her attention back to the head instructor as she begins.

"In 2 weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. That depends on how much you listen over the next few days. There are many stations, such as survival and fighting. If you need to fight with somebody, request a trainer. Do not fight with anybody else; you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. You must complete a couple of courses, but the rest are for your choice only. You are dismissed."

I listen to her as she babbles on, and then I race over to the swords. I start to fight with a dummy, when Clove taps me on the shoulder.

"This is Marvel, and this is Glimmer. They are from district 1." She introduces me to them.

Marvel offers to shakes my hand, but I grimly refuse it. "What can you do?"

Marvel coughs. "I am excellent at spears, best in my group actually."

I nod, and turn to the blonde bombshell with sparkling blue eyes. "What can you do?"

"I am amazing at bow and arrows!" she smiles, her pearly white teeth gleaming.

"Good good. Are you interested in being careers?"

They both nod vigorously. Glimmer steps forward and strokes my arm.

"I'm not just interested in that." She purrs. I see out of my corner of my eye that Marvel looks annoyed and distressed, and also Clove is snarling and crossing her arms.

"Um, okay then." I say awkwardly, pushing her lightly off me. No joke, I am used to girls falling at my feet, but now that I have feelings for Clove, no thank you.

We all go over to the knive throwing station, where Clove goes all giddy.

"What can you do then?" Marvel asks me as he joins me. I turn to him and have a good look at him. He's very tall, just a little bit taller than me, but not much muscle_. Huh_, I think, _Spearing must not give you muscles._

"Swords are my best. Clove is a-may-zing at throwing knives. Watch her!" I tell him, as Clove picks up a set of knives. She faces the dummy, and runs towards it, throwing knives and they whirl through the air, landing in the perfect places.

Marvel whistles. "She is good."

"Perfect even." I whisper.

* * *

**Hehe. Go away Glimmer, he doesn't like you! Just a reminder, please check out my SYOT and submit, the list and form is on my profile. Thanks! Read and review!**


	10. Sweet Lurvin' Problems

**A/N: Hey guys. I have to say something. I announce, on Sunday 20th January 2013, I Only Want You, A CloveandtheMockingjay creation, has passed the 1,000 views mark! Thank you guys so much! It's lovely that you all still read this, and I love getting your reviews. It's so nice to see that you really like it and that I should carry on… Now go, read!**

* * *

Clove's POV

Training was pretty easy, especially the gauntlets. I may be small, but I can leap like a leopard. I did it in the fastest time, Cato and Marvel just narrowly missing beating my time of 23 seconds, as they both tied with 26. Glimmer, unfortunately for her, got 35 seconds.

She was even beat by the District 11 male, Thresh. How embarrassing must that be? I stood there, howling with laughter as she stormed past, sulking and whimpering. Marvel was busy throwing spears and Cato seemed to be making fun of Peeta Mellark. I run over to him.

"What's going on?"

Marvel soon joins us, and then Glimmer comes too, as we watch him climb on the net. Just as we turn away, he slips and lands with a thump. I fold my arms, as Cato sways slightly and Marvel and Glimmer exchange smug glances. He slowly sits up, and jumps slightly as Katniss appears at his side. I chuckle silently as Katniss whispers to him. The only thing I heard was 'Haymitch'

I watch him study us carefully, taking in our triumphant smiles. Katniss walks away as Peeta gets up. He walks over to the weights, and he looks at us, panting as he lifts up the heaviest one. I nudge Cato and he looks back grinning. I begin to laugh, but my voice gets caught in my throat as he hurls it through the air. Marvel steps back surprised, and Cato nods.

"Ok guys, let's go." He snarls, avoiding eye contact with Peeta.

I watch him clench and unclench his fists. He sits down on the bench outside the elevator and Marvel hands us all cups of water. I take it graciously and gulp it down. Leaning back against the wall, I secretly link hands with Cato. He smiles into his cup as I catch his eye.

Glimmer perches on the end of the bench, her backside nearly sat on Cato's lap. Of course, she is doing it purposely. I glare at her, but she doesn't seem to notice. I shuffle up the bench, and Cato does too.

"There you go Glimmer, you can sit down now!" Cato laughs. Glimmer goes bright red and pretends to drink out of her cup. Marvel sighs from the end of the bench, and he gets up.

"What up?" I ask him, dragging him away from Glimmer and Cato. As much as I dislike Cato being left alone with Glimmer, I'm intrigued to know what is up with Marvel. "You can't act all dopey and sad in the games! Get a grip." I hiss at him.

"It's Glimmer! I really like her, and there she is, flirting with Cato. Literally!" He admits. I feel my stomach drop as I see Glimmer sat on his lap. Cato is trying to push her off, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him as we walk back.

He shakes his head. "It's not your fault. I just wish she would realize."

I nod. "I knew that feeling."

Cato's POV

"Look, I don't like you. Go away!" I grit my teeth and try to shove her off. She leaps off, and I sigh happily, to see Marvel and Clove coming back. I instantly clench my fist as Clove puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay." She says, smiling. When she walks back over to me, I raise my eyebrows, but she waves it off.

Atala claps twice to get our attention. "Thank you for being behaved today. You may leave now. Same time tomorrow."

I leap up from the bench and dash for the elevator, leaving Marvel and Glimmer behind. I push her inside and close the door, hoping nobody comes in. Glimmer dashes for the door, but I press the button that closes it, and it shuts in her face. I sigh as I punch in the number '2', and then I grab Cloves cheeks and kiss her lips. I pull away, and she looks shocked.

"Sorry. I had to do that. Glimmer just gets on my nerves."

Clove rolls her eyes as we arrive at our floor. We walk out of the elevator, to be cornered by Enobaria.

"What did you do? Who did you meet? Did you do well?"

I slide out from underneath her. "We both did fine. We did some knive throwing, spearing and swords, and we met the other careers. They're cool. Marvels alright, but Glimmer-" I shiver, walking away.

"What's up with...Glimmer…" she pulls a weird face at the name.

"She tried to make a move on me! Perching on my lap all day probably got her some bruises!" I shout, jumping onto the sofa.

"Ah, that probably got Clove here all frustrated and angry!" she waves her arms around, following Clove to the sofa.

"So? He doesn't like her, so I don't need to worry. "Clove says, plopping down onto the sofa. I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

Enobaria rolls her eyes. "I'll see you two lovebirds later, I've got something to do." She mutters, walking away.

"So, what was up with Marvel?" I ask Clove.

"Some Sweet Lurvin' problems"

I nod. "Luckily we don't have that."

She replies. "I'm glad we don't."

* * *

**At this minute, I wish Glimmer would back off! Well, I get to control her. *laughs evilly***

**I wonder if any Glato fans are reading this. As much as I still want views, why are you reading this story? I will never understand the minds of fanfiction readers. Anyway, thanks again for reading, and keep reviewing! I love hearing your opinion! R&R R&R….**


	11. Two Can Play At This Game

**A/N: Hey guys! I have some sad news….. I'm going away for a week. I have absolute NO access to a computer, and that means *gasp* NO UPDATES! I'm sorry! I'm also not allowed to bring a phone, camera or MP3 player. You'll have to wait, and I was planning on updating 3 or 4 times next week! To make me happy, keep reviewing and submitting tributes to my syot, and check that out as well. Enjoy**

* * *

Clove's POV

Things did get better with Marvel. Well, not much really. He did eventually give Glimmer a peck on the cheek. That ended disastrous. Marvel couldn't throw a spear the next day, and half his arm was purple. Glimmer must have been doing some extra punishing after training. Glimmer has been avoiding him since, and has been following Cato like his little lapdog. It's quite annoying actually. Marvel and I just stand at the side of the room, both scowling. We're more alike than we think. When Atala calls us for lunch, I grab my tray and fill it up, and then sit down across from Marvel. He stops stirring his noodles, and looks up. Sighing, he returned his attention back down to his noodles.

"Hey." I say, throwing a chip into my mouth.

"Hey." He mutters, practically inhaling his noodles as his face is that far into the bowl.

"Glimmer can't sit next to Cato."

"Why?" he mumbles, but his voice seems to have perked up.

"One on them will have to sit next to me, and one next to you."

He lifts his head out of the bowl, and looks around. His eyes are drooping, and are sagging underneath. "Cool."

"Whoa! What's up with you?" I ask surprised. He drops his spoon against the bowl and leans back on his chair.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Don't you realize we'll be out to kill each other in 3 days time?"

He questions me, folding his arms.

_I don't really know myself. _I think.

I shrug.

He just rolls his eyes and sticks his head back in his bowl as Cato and Glimmer come along. Slurping his noodles, he silently laughs as Glimmer doesn't know where to sit. She doesn't want to sit next to Marvel, or me.

"Clove, could you move?" she asks sweetly. I raise my eyebrows.

"No thank you sister from another mother. Find your own fella." I reply, pulling Cato down next to me.

She gasps and slowly perches on the end of the bench which Marvel is sitting. He looks up and to his right, as Glimmer is attempting to get comfortable without moving closer to him. He sighs and shuffles up the bench. Glimmer stares at him in disbelief, and she puts her full weight onto the bench. Cato claps his hands.

"So, what's everybody doing for the gamemakers tomorrow?"

I laugh. "Pft. Knives of course."

Marvel lifts up his head. "Probably spears. That is my main thing."

Glimmer grins. "Bow and arrow, and maybe some other things."

"Like what?" I ask.

She taps her nose as if it is a secret.

Rolling my eyes, I turn to Cato who is biting his cheeks trying to contain his laughter. Then suddenly, a burst of laughter comes out from behind us, which makes Marvel jump and spill some noodles down his top. As he tries to scrub it off, we turn around to see Katniss laughing unrealistically. Peeta seems to be pointing at some bread. They seem to be ignoring us, but I can see straight through Katniss, and it is making her uncomfortable. I keep looking at her as everybody else turns around, but Cato spins me around.

"Eat your chips. We need to have one last practice. We want sponsors, don't we?"

Cato's POV

Clove nods enthusiastically and scoffs down her chips, as I down my drink. Marvel throws his bowl over his shoulder and it lands directly in a bin. I applaud him, and he gives me a slight nod. Glimmer laughs hysterically, patting my shoulder over the table. Clove raises her eyebrows and shakes her head as she stands up, and we all follow.

"So, the plan is?" Marvel asks as we return back into the training area.

"Number 1. Practice your area you're performing tomorrow." I say, then continue

"Number 2. Then practice another area for backup." I explain, and say the final bit.

"Number 3. Repeat other steps until time to leave."

They all nod in understanding, but just as we are about to start, Atala begins.

"As this is the final training day, you may leave early as we need to start preparing for tomorrow. Have a good rest and we will see you tomorrow ready for your private training session."

Clove walks over to me and whispers. "How long does it take to prepare a centre?"

I laugh, and join Marvel and Glimmer who are waiting for an elevator.

"That blows off our plan." Marvel murmurs.

When we step out of the elevator, Clove releases my hand. "I'm going to my room."

"Ok. Can I come?" I ask her, expecting her to say yes.

She hesitates, and shakes her head. "I want some alone time. I don't want to spend every second with you."

I nod in shock as she heads down the corridor. She pauses, and turns around. "You need some too."

I bite my lip and clench my fists and I launch myself onto the sofa. _But… How…. Why?_ I think. _She's so ungrateful! She should be happy that she gets to spend her time with me._

_I know! _I smile to myself. _I'll hang around Glimmer, and get her to think I'm interested with her._

"Two can play at this game."

Enobaria's POV

I walk out of the elevator to see Cato stretched out, lounging on the sofa. "Where's Clove?"

I ask him.

"In her room." He replies, quite annoyed and angry

I take this as a perfect opportunity to wind him up.

"Has she dumped you Cato?" I smirk. He flings his hand backwards, and it connects with my face.

"Leave me alone, you cow."

"That's it!" I screech. I launch on top of him and fling him on the floor. He kicks me in the gut and I scratch him and bare my teeth. We keep rolling around until I hear a feminine screech. I lift my face up, expecting it to be Priscilla. Instead, it's Clove. Cato lifts his head up from underneath me and gulps.

"I can't believe you! I leave the room for some alone time and you get jealous and move onto my mentor! MY MENTOR!" She raises her voice. I leap off Cato and he jumps up.

"It wasn't like that! I plead.

She nods. "Yeah, sure. Cato seemed pretty pleased. I knew it all along. You're a sly, bossy, annoying cow!" she shouts, her eyes flaring. "And you! You're a player, and a jerk!"

Cato runs towards her, but she flips him off.

"Don't touch me! I thought you actually loved me Cato!"

"I do!" he shouts, his voice breaking.

She shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No you don't. Leave me alone Cato. I don't want ANYTHING! And I mean ANYTHING, to do with you." She whispers, her voice getting louder and louder at the end. Whimpering, she runs off down the corridor as me and Cato stand there, astonished.

Cato's POV

No.

* * *

**Whoa! That was dramatic. I'll leave you waiting for more then, hey? As I said, I'm not going to be here for a week, and I love it if I come back to loads of views and reviews. Thanks guys! Please read and send in a tribute for my SYOT! See you guys in a week. R&R!**


	12. That's The End Of Clato Then

**A/N: I am back baby! It was amazing though, and not to disappoint you all, but I completely forgot about Fanfiction whilst I was there *hides herself behind a shield*I'm sorry guys, but two of my friends, Writergirl64 and the Lendiner, were delighted when I returned. Writergirl64 typed a very long 'YAY' when I sent her a message. Anyways, this chapter has some meat in it…..**

* * *

Clove's POV

It's officially been 3 hours, 28 minutes and 45 seconds since Cato and I broke up. Staring at the clock is the only interesting thing I can do without facing the two people I really don't want to see. It's definitely off between us. We weren't a couple anyway, but it felt like it. He seemed perfectly happy underneath Enobaria when I walked in; biggest player ever. Even bigger than Jimmy Woolworth, who dated at least one girl every day. He went through girls more than snap caps and converse.

Just as I begin to drift off, Priscilla knocks on the door.

I jump awake startled, my head lolling forwards and flying back up.

"Mhm?" I mumble, blinking my eyes to adjust to the light.

"Clove deary, if you, umm, are stable enough, umm, not too damaged in the heart department, umm, not crying a river."

I sigh. "Priscilla, are you suggesting something about me and Cato?"

"Well, a bit. In 5 minutes, dinner will be served and your mentors wish to request your presence, umm."

"I have no mentors. Enobaria just, just, I can't describe it, and Brutus, he's just as bad, whacking and pinning and-"

"I get it. Will you let me in?"

I pull a puzzled face. "Why?"

"Just let me in?"

I sigh and get to my feet. To my amazement, Priscilla isn't what she usually is.

"I'm no good at this mumsie stuff, but I know what I'm talking about."

Cato's POV

I tap my foot anxiously, wondering if Priscilla has done her job right. Sending Priscilla to act mumsie risked a lot, but I'm hoping it pulled off. When I walked in, she had no red hair, no tan skin and no brown blazer. Just an ordinary pale skinned, blonde bombshell.

"What are you doing here?" she screeched, reaching for her nearest wig which was purple.

I bit my cheeks to contain my laughter. "I need your help with Clove. Please talk to her. Get her to consider getting back with me."

She raised her eyebrows. "What happened?"

I realize I hadn't told her, so I explained the story, and by the end, she was sobbing into a hankie.

"Of course! Anything to save true love. I'll be off!" she clapped, running down the corridor in a pale blue dress. I don't even think she realized she forgot her wig.

Priscilla strutted down the corridor, a lot of her long, lean legs showing in her dress. She arrives in the main area and I leap up.

"Did you do it? Convince her? Does she still hate me?"

Priscilla desperately tries to get me to be quiet, but fails as Clove arrives in the main area as soon as the words leave my mouth.

"That was you? All of that?" she whispered

I stood there like a goldfish, my mouth opening and closing gobsmacked.

"You sent her Cato! Unbelievable, that is a new low, even for you! Do you not even have guts to talk to me?" she spits, narrowing her eyes.

"If I tried to talk you wouldn't even listen!" I shot back, choking back the tears that threatened to appear.

Just at that moment, Brutus and Enobaria come into the main area, but Enobaria catches my eye and steers Brutus away, but unfortunately, Clove catches her and points directly in her face.

"You! Do you know what she did Brutus? Do you?" Clove hisses, walking over to the pair, with me and Priscilla following.

"No I don't, what did she do?" Brutus smirks, taking it as an opportunity to wind up Enobaria.

"She was in a composing position with Cato! Also, it was just as I walked in!"

Brutus guffawed as he looked at us. "That's the end of Clato then!"

"Clato?" I whispered.

"I was finally getting to grips with you two, so I collided your names; behold, ex-Clato"

I swear, I could have burst out crying then.

"Well, ditch the name. We're no longer." She scowls, circling herself and me. She turns to me and narrows her eyes. "Face it Cato, there is no point trying. That was one big mistake you made there."

"I didn't even do anything!" I screamed after her as she exited the scene and headed over to the dining area.

Nobody's POV

Clove stormed out of the area as Cato screamed after her. Peace was shattered; it was like a war zone without all of the killing. People were shouting at each other left, right and centre. Brutus put his arm around a sobbing Cato and steered him back down the corridor. Brutus wasn't the comforting type, so him doing something like this striked Enobaria as a little bit suspicious, but she ignored it as she headed over to the desert cart. Priscilla, on the other hand, stood there dabbing at a hankie and whipping her head from side to side as if she was expecting someone to rush back out to forgive one another. This wasn't a fairytale, it was real life, real life as in 24 children are going into a fight to the death and only one comes out. Obscene really, don't you think.

"Dinner is postponed." Priscilla announces, still a little wobbly from the day's events.

"I don't think anybody is listening, Cill." She gabbled; chocolate pudding spilling from her mouth. She continues to scrape out her cup until Priscilla speaks up.

"Why don't you do anything?" she argues, suddenly angry

Enobaria swallows and whistles. "I can't do anything."

"Yes you can! Talk to Cato, talk to Clove! Tell her what happened! She is more likely to listen to you than Cato, isn't she?"

Enobaria sucks on the base of the spoon in thought. "I guess you're right. I'll talk to her tomorrow." She admits. Throwing the empty cup into the trash, she tosses the spoon to an avox and winks at him. His eyes widen and he dashes off.

"You scare everyone Enobaria." Priscilla mutters as Enobaria passes her.

"It's my charm; everybody falls for it."

* * *

**I know you all want Clato again, but believe me; they will be together, just not yet. I like writing the arguing scenes, but over the next chapters, some lovey-dovey stuff may be heading your way! Read and Review. **


	13. You're Going Down Everdeen

**A/N: Hey guys. I have nothing to say today, so yeah, here is the next chapter**

* * *

Clove's POV

I wake up on my own surprisingly, no alarm clock, no wailing Priscilla, no kisses from Cato. I breathe out, trying to stop the tears that eventually roll down my cheek. I fail to stop them, so I just let them flow until I hear a knock on the door. Snuffling back the tears, I shuffle over to the door and open it, to see a weary, tired and upset Cato. I attempt to close the door, but he jams his foot so it doesn't close.

"Just hear me out, please?"

I sigh and let him in my room, but I sit on the opposite side of the room to him.

"I've not been able to go to sleep. I've been sick with worry and guilt, and Clove; it breaks my heart to see you sad, and to see that you don't believe me when I tell you it was an accident."

I look down into my lap, my cheeks blushing red with embarrassment.

"Me too." I barely whisper

"You do what?" he asks

"I couldn't get to sleep for ages. It was a traumatic day yesterday." I reply, my voice quavering.

"Clove?" he asks concerned. Suddenly, I burst out into tears, sobbing into my hands as Cato walks over to comfort me. Seeing that he is walking over to hug me, I spring out of my chair and back away from him, colliding with the wall.

"What's wrong?" he asks me,

"This!" I screech. "It won't work, it can't work!"

"There is no such word as can't." Cato mumbles, trying to disguise his disappointment.

"It does in this case." I breathe shakily, reducing the volume of my voice. "Look, I've got nothing against you now. I had Enobaria kicking down my door to explain the story last night, and it seems to be the same story as yours-"I begin, but get cut off by Cato

"What's the problem then? Everything is sorted!" he pleads.

I shake my head. "I don't think we're ready to be back together again."

Cato shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Clove! Don't you get it? Whatever happens has to happen now, as we are going to be in the games in a couple of days. This isn't ordinary life back home." Cato points out.

"Well I'm not ready yet! You can't push these things Cato; it might just happen in the games! Is that a problem for you?"

Cato shakes his head, and begins to say something, but doesn't get to as I continue.

"We need some space. Some time apart. I need some time to think things through for the future, is that okay?" I tell him, folding my arms.

"Clove! One of us will come out! We will have no future!" Cato shouts, losing his temper.

"You never know Cato; something might change in the games. Let's just have a break. Everything's sorted, and we've settled the peace, but I'm not just ready to be back in a relationship, and I hope you respect that." I finish, nodding my head

He nods slightly and slopes out of the room, obviously not happy. He slams the door behind him and I collapse on the bed sighing.

"That went well, didn't it?"

Cato's POV

I slam the door, and launch onto the bed of my room. _She said she had no problems, and what did she do; drop a bombshell on me, saying she didn't want to be together, that's what she said, disguised in a sweet excuse. _I think sourly. _I so wanted us to sort things out and get together again._

I whimper and fall back on the bed. I fall asleep for a while, and I'm awoken by Clove opening the door loudly and walking down the corridor. I slowly lean over to find its 9:20 and I leap out of bed, remembering the strict instructions from Priscilla to be up, dressed and out of bed by 9:25. Scrambling around for my uniform, I curse myself for discarding my uniform in a place where I can't remember where I put it. Leaving it for later, I quickly brush my teeth and wash my face, where I realize I put my uniform in the drawers beside my bed. Rushing out, the clock read 9:24 so I pulled on my stretchy top and leggings and laced up my boots, hopping around everywhere. When I did the final loop, the clock changed and I charged out of the door, startling everybody as I arrived in the main area, even making Priscilla spill milk down her top.

"Great, that'll leave a stain." She muttered, dabbing herself with a napkin. I lock eyes with Clove, but then she turns away, snapping me out of my trance and I walk over and sit on a chair between my two mentors.

"Made up yet?" Enobaria whispered in my ear

I nod sulkily.

"Back together?" Brutus adds.

I hesitate, and then shake my head.

"I thought so. Clove came in with a serious scowl on her face." He whispered. "Didn't you love!" he raises his voice.

She looks up alarmed from her bowl of fruit. _Great, that reminds me of the fruit cup I gave her_. I think.

"What?" she asks confused, swallowing a grape.

"You came in with a proper scowl on your face."

She scowls then, making him laugh.

Enobaria claps to get our attention. "Now I know yesterday was traumatic, but today you guys need to get your acts together. Today, you're performing for the gamemakers."

"It makes us sound like we're Charlotte Greene." Clove mutters.

I do a double take and spit out my orange juice, spraying Priscilla opposite. I laugh hysterically, even making Clove smile a little bit

"For Panem's sake!" she cries out.

Charlotte Greene was a show off. Back in 2, she used to dance absolutely everywhere, and she would flick her golden hair and swish her hips, and pounce on every living boy she could get her hands on.

"What's so funny?" Brutus asks, licking his fingers. I shake my head, and bite my cheeks from laughing as Enobaria sends me the death glare.

"Anyways, please, please, don't mess up! Impress them; you need the high score for the sponsors. I expect the highest scores from both of you."

We both nod in agreement, and we are both dismissed to go down to the training centre. I stand next to Clove in the elevator, tapping my foot impatiently. When we arrive, Glimmer and Marvel wave us over.

"You're next to us. Boy first." Marvel points out. _Lovely, I'm next to Glimmer._ I think. _It doesn't really matter now though, but I don't care. I'll wait forever to be with Clove._

As soon as I sit down, Glimmer sidles up to me, but Clove doesn't bat an eye.

"What's up with you and Clove?" she asks, looking at me.

I hesitate, not sure if I should tell her or not, but I continue.

"Something happened last night, and we're not together anymore." I whisper, but Marvel hears.

"Really? I'm sorry for you man." He says.

I nod, and lean back against the wall, listening to Glimmer babble on about some new nail varnish she found. All I could do is think about Clove.

Glimmer's POV

I can't believe it! Clove and Cato have finished, end of, kapoof, vanished, it's a miracle. I watch him lean back against the wall, his eyes watering slightly. I sigh, wishing it was me who he was pining for; I wasn't blind, he still loved Clove, but I wished it was me in Clove's position, but of course, I wouldn't dump him.

When Marvel got called in, I wished him luck but he didn't reply, as he was staring at Clove deeply. _No way! _I think._ Does he have feelings for her? Nah, maybe he's just concerned about her._

5, 10, 15 minutes and everybody in the room sits in silence, obviously either nervous or has nothing to say. Me? I'm bubbling on the inside, ready to explode, as I'm excited for the private session, but mostly that Cato's single. I'm about to declare my love to him, but that's when I'm called in. Marvel walks out, looking pretty happy with himself, and I go in, high fiving him as he walks out. We're so having a victor this year.

Clove's POV

I swear I fell asleep, looking blankly ahead of me. Marvel, Glimmer and even Cato went in before I was jolted out of my trance by the district 3 male. I snarl at him as I get up to walk in. Cato walks out, and I avoid his gaze. When I go in, luckily, the gamemakers aren't drunk, and they sit up politely as I walk in.

"Clove Fuhrman, District 2." I announce, before walking over to the knives. I pick a bunch up, smiling at them, forgetting all of my worries as I spin them around in my hand. Walking back into the middle, I drag a couple of dummies by their ropes with my spare hands, and I position them in a line. I take a couple of steps back, and the magic begins as I throw my knives through the air, and they pierce all of the dummies on target. I twirl and jump as I throw them, giving them more power each throw. When I run out of knives, I stop and smile at the gamemakers, who are looking stunned.

"You may go now, Clove." Seneca stutters. I run out of the centre, feeling happy and smug. I startle all of the other tributes as I skip out of the room and into the elevator, feeling happy and giddy. When I get onto my floor, Brutus, Enobaria and Cato are all eagerly awaiting the news.

"So? What happened?" Enobaria asked. Cato nodded, wondering to.

"Come on, spill!" Brutus gives me a light push.

"Well, they certainly looked impressed. I threw my knives at a fast pace."

They nodded, and I turned to Cato. "What did you do?"

He shrugged. "Did some sword fighting, threw a couple of knives, and threw some spears."

I whistled. "You did a lot."

"I guess so."

Brutus' POV

I've never felt sorry for my brother in my life, and yesterday I did. Him sobbing over a girl totally pulled at my invisible heart strings, and now, those two talking normally without the hugging and kissing totally tugs at them again, and I can see Enobaria weakening too, as it was mainly her fault that this was happening. "Cato, can I talk to you."

"Sure." He mumbles, and follows me out onto the balcony.

He sighs. "Why here? Clove and I had our first kiss here."

I shrug. "It's the only place which is private."

After a few moments of silence, I ask him.

"What did she say? You're not as normal as you usually are."

He rolls his eyes. "She said she's not ready for us to back together again. I think she's fallen out of love with me." He breathes, his lip quavering.

"No she hasn't, she's just recovering. She can't just forgive and forget, that's not Clove. She'll forgive you eventually."

"She has though! She said she has no problem with me now."

I stroke my chin. "Even I'm confused with this. Did she say she didn't love you?"

"No." he replies

"Well she still does then. I guess she wants a little break. Everything's sorted now, right?"

He nods.

"Well just let it flow. Let's go back inside."

Enobaria's POV

When it was time for the scores, everybody was nervous, even us mentors. We all settled down on the sofas as Caesar Flickerman came on the screen.

"Welcome, to the scores of the tributes from the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Over the last 3 days, the gamemakers have been assessing the tribute's skills in all different areas, and have seen them perform privately earlier today. Here are the scores."

We all suck in our breath.

"Marvel, District 1, a score of…. 9"

Clove and Cato applaud him.

"Glimmer, District 1, a score of….9"

Only Clove quietly applauds her this time.

"Cato, District 2, a score of…."

I grasp Brutus hand in anticipation.

"10."

The room goes up in cheers. I hug Cato and so does Brutus, but all Clove does is a weak smile as she waits for her score.

"Clove, District 2, a score of…"

Cato looks worriedly at Clove as she bites her fingernails.

"10."

Once again, everybody cheers in happiness. We're about to turn off the TV when district 12 comes on.

"Let's watch this, it'll be funny." Cato laughs

"Peeta Mellark, District 12, a score of….8"

I nod my head at Brutus.

"Katniss Everdeen, District 12, a score of…."

"6." Cato sarcastically predicts.

Caesar does a double take.

"11."

The whole room sits stunned, and then Brutus stands up in uproar.

"You let starved, disgusting sleazebag peasant from 12 beat you!"

Cato growls at the TV.

"I can't believe it! She was always dodgy!" Clove shouts, pointing at a smiling Caesar on the TV.

"You're going down, Everdeen!" Cato scowls.

* * *

***breathes***

**MY LONGEST EVER CHAPTER! 2,230 WORDS! I couldn't stop writing today! Hope you really enjoyed it, keep reading and reviewing! R&R!**


	14. Authors Note

Hey guys.

I'm so sorry for my long delay of writing.

I have a couple of reasons why this story hasn't been updated for ages.

I'm in the middle of a writer's block, and I'm not sure how to continue with it, and I just can't bring myself to think of any ideas that can make it interesting. I'm also currently studying at school for some important tests which are coming up soon and I'm just exhausted at the end of the day.

I haven't updated in a month, and I know some of you are wondering when l will update again, I can't promise when, but I hope it'll be soon. I made this note so you know I'm not discontinuing this story, and I haven't dropped off the face of the planet and I'm still here, trying to figure out cool things to put to paper. I have been thinking about discontinuing this story, but reading your reviews made me think that I'd be letting you all down if I do so.

I'm sorry for the chapter alert, I'm afraid it isn't one.

Thank you so much, you have been patient with me, and you still come to check out my story each day!

-CloveandtheMockingjay


End file.
